


Binary Stars

by Xyriath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, First time together anyway, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has had a lot of sex in his time.  None of it, however, prepared him for Leonard McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous tumblr prompt [here](http://xyriath.co.vu/post/93080493132/ok-so-ive-had-a-headcanon-for-a-while-that-jim-has).

[Binary Stars]

I also have a version I wrote with Bones riding Jim instead; if you’d like to see that, let me know and I’ll post it!

#

Jim Kirk is no stranger to sex.

He is no stranger to quick, rough fucks in public restrooms, or long, intense sessions of hot sex in a dorm room that led to him and the other party collapsing, completely fucked out.  He has spent many a morning in lazy coitus with a partner, which generally devolves into frantic dressing as the two of them realize that they have class in a few minutes.

So he isn’t sure why his heart is fluttering like a captured butterfly over the fact that Bones’s forehead is pressed against his.

They’re so close that he can see the colored flecks in Bones’s hazel eyes; can see those soft lips, still swollen from kissing, curving up at the corners, can see the freckles dusting across Bones’s nose.

“You all right, kid?”  The nose shifts, nuzzling below Jim’s ear, and it’s all Jim can do not to burst into laughter like a giddy teenager.

“Yeah,” he replies breathlessly, running a hand up Bones’s back before wrapping his arms around Bones’s waist.  Bones responds by taking one of the hands draped around Jim’s shoulders and running it through the back of his hair.  Jim can’t help but hum happily.  “Just— _wow._ ”  He pulls back to grin at his boyfriend.   _Boyfriend._  He can _use_ that word now.

He tilts his head up, a smile playing at his lips, and Bones takes the hint, leaning in and kissing him.

It’s meant to be a gentle kiss, Jim could tell, sweet and brief, but Jim wants none of that: he kisses harder, opening his mouth and teasing their tongues together, and it’s only a few moments before they’re on the bed and Jim is tugging off Bones’s shirt and there’s an, “ _Are you sure, darlin’?_ ” being whispered into his ear as Jim nods eagerly, tugging Bones down on top of him.

He doesn’t know what he had been expecting, but it isn’t this.

Bones’s lips trail down his chest, linger on his hips, and Jim can’t help but arch into that slight pressure that turns into a sharp nip with a low chuckle.  Bones has discovered exactly how sensitive Jim’s hips are, and Jim isn’t sure whether to curse or give thanks.

“You’re beautiful like this, Jim.”  The murmur causes him to snap his eyes open in surprise, any attempt at a response choking off in the back of his throat with a gasp as Bones’s nose nuzzled at the trail that started beneath his belly button.  “Even more beautiful than I imagined.”

“What?”  The question bursts free of Jim’s mouth, disbelief winning out over overwhelmment.  “Imagined?”

Bones chuckles again, hooking his fingers in Jim’s pants and tugging them down, pressing his lips to Jim’s thigh.  “Y’can’t really blame me, can you?  You’re _you._ ”

Jim can’t help but let out a laugh, breathy and disbelieving.  “You’re full of it.”

“Mm.”  Bones pauses, nose buried in the spot where Jim’s leg met his crotch and inhales.  “Not yet.”

Jim groans, head tilting back onto the pillow, closing his eyes and watching the stars dance behind his eyelids.

There isn’t much more talk for a while; Bones instead focuses on showering Jim’s lower body with attentiveness, nuzzling at his thighs and kissing scars with a tenderness that has Jim gasping and writhing as much as Bones’s steady hands will allow.

And then those fingers— _god,_ those long, elegant fingers—slip inside of him, slick and strong and _gentle,_ and Jim is shuddering and crying out by the time Bones slides them out again and settles between his legs.

A hand takes Jim’s cheek, then another.  “Hey.  Look at me, darlin,” murmurs that soft, Southern drawl.

Jim’s eyes flutter open again, and he inhales sharply.  Bones’s face is inches away from his own, and those beautiful eyes are full of a sincerity that makes Jim’s face burn and want to turn away.  They crinkle at the corners, a gentleness Jim thinks— _knows_ —that Bones shows to no one but him.

He wants both to cry and to shout praises from the high heavens.

“Can’t believe how lucky I am.”  Bones’s voice is soft with wonder, and Jim wants to take his shoulders and shake them, tell him _no, you’re not the one who should be saying these things_ , but all he can do is stare, eyes wide, as Bones curls his fingers through Jim’s.  For a moment, Jim thinks he’s about to pin him to the mattress, fuck him silly, but Bones just holds his hand, resting them on the bed before he leans in to kiss him.

Jim moans into the kiss, spreads his legs a little wider, and Bones takes the invitation, gently pulling aside his thigh and sliding in slowly,  drawing a muffled cry from Jim’s lips.

“God, I love you so much, darlin’.”  Jim can feel Bones’s lips brushing against his own as he moves inside Jim, careful and gentle, as if Jim is some wonderful creation he wants to enjoy but is terrified of breaking.  Jim jerks his hips up, trying to ignore the words, the flush on his face, trying to draw a rougher reaction out of Bones, but he keeps on at his steady pace, sending wave after wave of pleasure rushing through Jim, fingers still laced together.  “You’re so damn amazing.”  Jim closes his eyes.  “Still can’t believe I’m right here, inside you.”

Jim can’t keep it in; he turns away and lets out a sobbing gasp.

Bones’s movements still, and Jim feels the hand pull away.  He makes a noise of protest and opens his eyes, which are greeted with the sight of Bones’s face, forehead creased with concern.

“You all right, gorgeous?”

Jim lets out a desperate laugh as he realizes he’s shaking.  “I—I think…”  He wants to tell Bones yes, keep going, don’t stop, but his tongue fumbles in his mouth as he forgets the majority of his vocabulary.  He finally manages to nod.

Bones isn’t convinced, and he draws back some more.

Jim takes a deep breath, trying to gather at least some of his wits back to him.  His heart is still racing, but when he opens his mouth to speak again, he at least feels confident that words will come out.

“I just… this isn’t… I haven’t ever…”

Well, they’re words, at least.

“Jim.”  Bones’s tone is dry.  “You ain’t gonna tell me you’re a virgin, ‘cause I sure as hell know that’s a sack of horse shit.”

Jim manages a laugh at the profanity, the familiarity settling his heart just a little.  “No, no, that’s not it.”  His smile fades slightly.  “I just… this is different.  Never like… this,” he finishes lamely.

But Bones doesn’t laugh, doesn’t stare at him in bewilderment.  He smiles, gentle and understanding, taking Jim’s hand again and tugging it to his lips, gently placing them over and over on different spots on Jim’s knuckles.

Jim is laughing, a combination of giddy and nervous by the time Bones laces their fingers together again, pressing their hands into the mattress and leaning forward to kiss him.

“I get it, darlin’,” he murmurs into Jim’s ear, sending a shiver down Jim’s spine as he starts to move again.  “No one’s ever taken care of you like this before.”  A press of lips to his neck.  “Well I’m gonna.  Gonna make sure you know how amazing you are, how much I love you, how much I wanna be with you every day from here on out.”

“ _Bones,_ ” Jim manages to sob, clinging for dear life to Bones’s shoulders with his free arm.  The words, the movement, the pleasure, filling him up and washing all over him, are too much, he isn’t going to—

“It’s all right, darlin’.”   _Darlin’, darlin’, darlin’_ —the words sink into him, become part of his skin and blood and bones— _Bones_ —and his eyes are closed but he sees stars, galaxies, universes—  “I got you.”  A strong, warm hand between them, stroking Jim’s erection, and Jim is arching his back with a gasp and spilling into Bones’s hand, nearly sobbing as he feels the faster movement, the tension of the strong muscles under deceptively soft skin above him and there’s a warmth filling him up, spreading inside him and making him cling even tighter.

And then he’s returning to Earth after being flung to the furthest reaches of space, a strong, steadying presence pulling him back, his orbit solidifying around his anchor as their harsh, ragged breaths echo off the dorm walls.

Jim just lets out a soft whimper as he nuzzles into Bones’s neck, revelling in the limp form stretched out over top of him.  He feels the fingers loosen from his own and travel to card through his hair, and he can’t bring himself to protest their loss.

“You all right, kid?”

Jim smiles softly at the words.  By all rights they should have been grouchy or exasperated, but they were tender, filled with affection and concern.  He lifts his own hand, running it up Bones’s back, his neck, and into his hair as well, inhaling the scent that has always been his Bones’s.

“I think I’m going to be.”


End file.
